Harry y la fábrica de chocolate
by selene salamander
Summary: Un premio en un envoltorio de chocolatinas... Harry gana una visita a la fábrica más maravillosa del mundo. Pero... ¿Quién es el inventor de tantos prodigios? ¿Encontrará Harry el amor entre cascadas de cacao? Slash HP-SS COMPLETO
1. El envoltorio dorado

Este es un homenaje al enorme, grandísimo Roald Dahl, y a todos y todas las golosas de Fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Todo Griffyndor se iba espabilando mientras daba cuenta del abundante desayuno: chocolate caliente, batido de frutas, café con helado; panecillos con mantequilla y miel, magdalenas con grosellas, galletas de tofee, grandes fuentes de pasteles diversos, bizcochos y crema para empaparlos...  
  
-Hermione, ¿Me pasas el pan de plátano?  
  
La chica más lista de su clase se sobresaltó ante esta petición, que venía de otra estudiante de pelo negro a la que no conocía mucho, porque era nueva. Sólo sabía su nombre: Lena. Pero sentía un extraño cosquilleo cada vez que la veía o escuchaba su voz de tonos graves. Le pasó el plato, sin darse cuenta de que le temblaba un poco la mano. Volvió a refugiarse en su lectura, mientras comía distraídamente una tostada con mermelada de naranja.  
  
Entonces, una lechuza oscura irrumpió a toda velocidad, llevándole a Ron un pequeño paquete, que este cogió al vuelo y desdobló con avidez.  
  
Querido Señor Weasley: por ser usted un consumidor habitual de nuestros productos, le enviamos estas nuevas chocolatinas, para que las pruebe antes que nadie.  
Atentamente,  
  
Chocolates Wonka  
  
-¡Fantástico!- Exclamó Ron, mientras analizaba científicamente los cinco envoltorios y los clasificaba por colores. -¡Chocolate blanco relleno de piña, chocolate negro con naranja escarchada que estalla en la boca, chocolate acaramelado con burbujas de galleta, dulce de leche esponjoso con menta líquida, y el nuevo chocolate elástico! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses!  
  
A su alrededor, algunos curiosos mostraban cierto interés, pero la mayor parte encontraba excesivo y un poco infantil el interés de Ron hacia las golosinas. No era el caso de Harry.  
  
-Qué suerte, Ron. Se ve que eres un gran consumidor de esa marca... ¿me dejarás probarlas?  
  
-Espera, dentro hay otra carta... escucha:  
  
¡Participa en el concurso del papel dorado! ¡Si al abrir una de nuestras barras encuentras un envoltorio dorado por dentro, serás invitado a visitar la fábrica original Wonka, en Sussex, y podrás conocer al inventor de todas tus golosinas preferidas! Busca en las nuevas chocolatinas, ¡cuantas más compres, más posibilidades tendrás de ganar!  
  
-¡Te imaginas? Sería alucinante poder visitar la fábrica original...  
  
-Sí, pero me imagino que habrá muy pocas barras con premio... No te hagas ilusiones.  
  
-¿Sabes, Harry? No me importa. Pienso comprarme todas las que haga falta. Un día en la fábrica de chocolate... sólo de imaginarme el perfume de semejante lugar...  
  
Ron olisqueaba sus barritas de chocolate como un perrito. Dos o tres estudiantes se reían de su espectáculo. Abrió una de las barritas, le dio un tercio a su amigo y le ofreció otro a Hermione. Pero Hermione Granger ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las payasadas glotonas de sus compañeros de aventuras. Estaba pensativa. De vez en cuando, sentía posarse sobre ella unos ojos oscuros como el vuelo de un pájaro.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Pasaron varias semanas. Era una época feliz y tranquila: después de una cruenta batalla, Voldemort se había desvanecido de nuevo. Quizá no estuviera muerto del todo, pero por lo menos no molestaba. Harry se pasaba el día escuchando música y jugando al quidditch: a pesar de que ese era su último año, y en el que más debería estar estudiando, era el primero en el que no parecía haber ningún problema. Ni Dobby ni Trelawney le habían pronosticado una muerte segura; todo estaba tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Así que Harry se estaba tomando el año un poco sabático. Casi le daba igual repetir curso: de hecho, sospechaba que no iba a gustarle nada marcharse de Hogwarts... Pero, ¿por qué?  
  
Ron coleccionaba tantas chocolatinas como podía, escapándose a menudo a Hogsmeade, y llegando al extremo de pedir prestado dinero. El concurso de las chocolatinas Wonka se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para él.  
  
-¡Harry! El concurso se termina dentro de una semana y aún no he encontrado ningún envoltorio dorado! Esta noche voy a ir por el pasadizo secreto hasta la tienda de caramelos, ¿me acompañas?  
  
-Ron, creo que te estás pasando un poco, ¿no? Pareces un niño de siete años, y ya tienes algunos más...  
  
-Quizá tengas razón... es sólo una chiquillada. Bueno, entonces vámonos a dar unos pases de Quidditch, ¿vale?  
  
Harry sonrió al ver la repentina pesadumbre de su amigo.  
  
-Venga, al campo...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En el dormitorio de las chicas de Griffyndor estaba empezando a producirse un extraño tráfico de miradas. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en sus libros: sólo faltaban siete meses para los exámenes. Pero había una sensación que le impedía estar tranquila. Era el mismo tipo de presentimiento que experimentaba cuando había peligro cerca, sólo que no se trataba de una sensación de amenaza, sino otro tipo de alerta, otro hormigueo. Si hubiera podido describirlo, quizá hubiera dicho que se era la sensación de que "todo puede ocurrir".  
  
Cada vez más a menudo, su mirada se cruzaba con la de Lena, de un lado a otro del dormitorio, y mantenían ese contacto durante un rato, sin decirse nada.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
El sábado siguiente los tres amigos fueron a Hogsmeade. Empezaron por la bolera zombie, recientemente inaugurada, en la que las bolas eran cabezas reducidas por los jíbaros, y los bolos piernas y brazos semiputrefactos. Luego se acercaron a un puesto automático de buenaventura, también una novedad. Era una caseta de metal que tenía una bruja dibujada, en relieve. Había que echarle monedas por los ojos, y entonces de su boca salía un pronóstico de futuro. Hermione echó un par de knuts en la máquina, sólo para divertirse, y sacó el siguiente resultado:  
  
-No debes forzar tanto tu mente.  
  
-Si no intentas controlarlo todo podrás encontrar la felicidad.  
  
-Hay una chica morena detrás de ti.  
  
-Te casarás con ella dentro de catorce meses.  
  
-¡Vaya sarta de tonterías!- exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que las dos primeras frases... como que te pegan bastante, ¿no crees, Harry?- dejó caer Ron con malicia.  
  
-No seas tonto, haz un esfuerzo. ¿No ves que son pronósticos aleatorios? Se trata de respuestas que le valen casi a cualquiera. Excepto el género, claro. Supongo que la máquina es tan imperfecta que no tiene medio de saber si el que echa las monedas es un chico o una chica.  
  
-¿Por qué no se va a poder enamorar una chica de ti?- dijo Harry. Yo lo veo natural.  
  
-¡Quéee?- exclamó el pelirrojo- Oye, Harry, no tienes que decir esas cosas aquí, eh, que no hace falta fingir que eres políticamente correcto con nosotros.  
  
-No, Ron, realmente pienso así. No me parece raro.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, vamos a comprarnos unas chocolatinas, ¿eh? Hoy es el último día para el concurso...  
  
Hermione estaba decididamente irritable, quien sabe porqué.  
  
-Ron, ¿quieres dejar de dar la lata con ese maldito concurso? Vamos a comprar las dichosas chocolatinas, para que te calles, pero son las últimas! ¡Y luego, ni una palabra más, o te ahogamos en chocolate!  
  
Ron y Harry, sorprendidos por la enérgica salida de Hermione, la siguieron en silencio hasta la tienda. Hermione compró cinco chocolatinas, Ron diez, y Harry dos. Luego se dirigieron a un banco de la plaza.  
  
-Nada por aquí... ¿y tú, Hermione?  
  
-No hables con la boca llena. Tampoco.  
  
Ron devoraba ávidamente barra tras barra, desechando los envoltorios sin premio Hermione desenvolvía cuidadosamente una esquina de la chocolatina, y la volvía a cerrar cuando veía que el interior no era dorado. Harry los miraba, divertido. Había tanto contraste entre sus dos amigos...  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Ron se había dado una panzada hiperglucémica que le hubiera matado de colesterol si lo hubiera tenido un poco más alto, pero no había encontrado el ansiado premio. Hermione tampoco.  
  
-¡Harry, aún no has abierto las tuyas!  
  
Harry se había olvidado. Cogió la primera de ellas, una de chocolate negro con naranja escarchada que estalla en la boca, y la abrió. Un resplandor dorado inundó el rostro de Ron.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡El premio!  
  
Había un temblor en la voz de Ron, en el que se adivinaba el temor de que su amigo no le cediera el envoltorio.  
  
-Toma, tonto. Que disfrutes de tu visita a la fábrica esa.  
  
-¡Gracias, Harry, gracias! De verdad, no sabes cuánto...  
  
-¡Oh, sí que lo sé, pesado! Anda, vámonos a beber una cerveza de mantequilla...  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la taberna más cercana. Ron daba saltos de alegría mientras Harry disfrutaba de su chocolatina, que se le terminó en seguida.  
  
-Oye, la verdad es que están buenas de verdad... creo que me voy a comer la otra.  
  
Rompió el envoltorio. Tenía el interior dorado. Ron se puso verde.  
  
-¡Serás... maldito niñato afortunado!  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
La invitación decía que los ganadores tenían que presentarse delante de la fábrica Wonka, en Sussex, a las doce de la mañana del día doce de Diciembre. El problema era que no había dirección. Pero Harry y Ron encontraron la fábrica fácilmente, guiados por el cálido y dulce olor a nata y a cacao.  
  
-Harry, creo que este es el día más emocionante de mi vida... por ahora- añadió con picardía el pelirrojo.  
  
-La verdad es que tiene buena pinta... seguro que nos regalan un montón de chucherías.  
  
-Y podremos probar productor que aún no han salido al mercado... y saber cómo consiguen el sabor esponjoso... y habrá barriles y barriles del licor ese con el que rellenan las guindas de chocolate...  
  
A Ron se le hacía la boca agua. Llegaron a la explanada delantera de la fábrica, donde había algunas personas más: una familia joven con su niña de seis años, los tres con túnicas moradas; un señor de unos ochenta años, con sombrero de hongo verde y la barba recogida en un trenza, y ¡los Dursley! Bueno, el señor Dursley no estaba, sólo la tía Petunia y el encantador primito de Harry, Dudley  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- le saludó Dudley.  
  
-Bueno, más bien... soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta. ¿Te das cuenta de que estás en una fábrica mágica?  
  
Harry se preguntaba dónde podía Dudley haber conseguido chocolatinas Wonka en su pequeño mundo muggle.  
  
-Me da igual. El chocolate es chocolate, aquí y en el maldito infierno, bueno, en el infierno es chocolate derretido... Te llegó un paquete a casa con algunas de esas chocolatinas, que estaban buenísimas...  
  
- ¡Abriste mi correspondencia!  
  
-Olía muy bien.  
  
-¿Y quién lo enviaba?  
  
-Tu padrino ese, Sirius el pirado. Supongo que ni siquiera sabe calcular cuándo mandar un paquete para que llegue en navidad.  
  
Harry pensó que Sirius habría utilizado el correo muggle para no hacerse notar en el mundo mágico, ya que a pesar de que en el ministerio se conocía su inocencia, permanecía oculto dentro del programa de protección de testigos, mientras no se supiera si Voldemort había desaparecido o no para siempre. Claro, se dijo el chico, por eso creyó que debía mandármelo con casi un mes de adelanto... Harry se emocionó un poco pensando en su padrino, tanto que no le importó que Dudley le hubiera robado. Se daba cuenta, hoy más que nunca al verlo pegado a las faldas de su mamá, de que su primo era un infeliz.  
  
Entonces se abrieron las grandes puertas de la fábrica. Una voz explicó que sólo los ganadores podían entrar. Dudley se sobresaltó, pero Petunia le dio ánimos, y el delicioso olor a dulces le dio valor para ir solo. La niña de seis años se despidió de sus padres con un beso, sujetando su envoltorio con la mano. El anciano del sombrero verde sacó con cuidado una hoja dorada del libro que tenía en la mano. Dudley apretaba fuerte la suya, como para que nadie se la robara. Harry y Ron las llevaban en el bolsillo.  
  
Los cinco afortunados pasaron al interior de la Fábrica, preguntándose qué sorpresas les esperarían en el interior. 


	2. Afortunados ganadores

La primera sala de la fábrica era un gigantesco recibidor con una gran vidriera en el techo, que representaba al dios griego Dionisos escanciando una gran copa de chocolate líquido; y un suelo de mosaicos marrones y color crema que parecía chocolatinas. No pasó nada hasta que las puertas de la calle se cerraron automáticamente, con un ruido metálico. Entonces, una voz resonó en la sala:  
  
-Bienvenidos a la fábrica de chocolate, afortunados visitantes. Pronto conoceréis al inventor de todas las delicias que aquí se fabrican. Pero antes habéis de presentaros, uno por uno.  
  
Los cinco se miraron, interrogantemente. Nadie se decidía a empezar, así que habló Harry, un poco tímidamente.  
  
-Me llamo Harry y soy estudiante de Hogwarts. Tengo diecisiete años.  
  
La voz respondió:  
  
-Bienvenido, Harry. El siguiente.  
  
-Bueno, yo... mi nombre es Ron y también... estudio en Hogwarts... séptimo año.  
  
La voz también saludó a Ron. Entonces habló el anciano.  
  
-Serenus Salamander. Soy cocinero. He estado empleando productos Wonka en mis postres desde que existe la fábrica. Como empleaba tantas cantidades de chocolatinas, era normal que encontrara una con premio. Me gustaría poder aprender mucho en esta fábrica sobre el arte de la cocina.  
  
-Bienvenido, Serenus. El siguiente.  
  
La niña no se decidía a hablar, pero Harry la animó con un golpecito afectuoso en el hombro.  
  
-Yo... me llamo Pearl, y soy de Liverpool. Tengo... seis años. Me gustan las de nata con limón, son mis favoritas.  
  
La voz le dio la bienvenida. Entonces se hizo un silencio: Dudley no parecía dispuesto a saludar. Por fin lo hizo, para romper la tensión, pero se notaba que lo consideraba una estupidez.  
  
-Soy Dudley Dursley, y que quede claro que no soy un bicho raro como todos estos.  
  
Había un tono diferente, sutilísimamente hostil, en la voz que dijo:  
  
-Bienvenido, Dudley. ¡Y ahora, la fábrica os presenta a su creador!  
  
Una de las puertas se abrió, creando un momento de expectación hasta que apareció una figura en el umbral. Harry esperaba ver aparecer algún hombrecito vivaracho, o algún cocinero orondo y bonachón. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era lo que tenía delante de los ojos.  
  
Se trataba de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
-Bienvenidos los cinco. Voy a guiaros en un recorrido especial por la fábrica. Debéis saber que se trata de todo un privilegio: ningún visitante ha estado nunca en las salas que vais a conocer... seguidme, por favor.- dijo Severus Snape con su voz grave y ceremoniosa.  
  
Harry y Ron tenían la boca abierta de puro asombro.  
  
-Harry, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco- susurró Ron mientras caminaban.  
  
-Estoy igual que tú... parece diferente porque sonríe y va vestido con esa bata blanca, pero es él. Es él, sin duda. Me pregunto por qué no nos ha dicho nada.  
  
-Pero no puede ser él, ¿verdad?, quiero decir... no puede ser él quien invente las recetas Wonka...  
  
-¿Por qué? Recuerda que es profesor de pociones, y un químico excelente. Seguramente estas facultades están relacionadas con la cocina, ¿no? Y además eso explicaría ese rumor de que es muy rico.  
  
-Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida- dijo Ron, sin poder cerrar la boca.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que la característica manera de caminar de su profesor, tan seguro de sí mismo, quedaba resaltada por la bata blanca de laboratorio, que llevaba con mucha elegancia, como Harry, sorprendido de sí mismo, tuvo que reconocer. Es fácil resultar sinuoso vestido con alas negras, pero Snape hacía que incluso ese simple atuendo de científico le cayera a la perfección. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Harry sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos extraños.  
  
El pequeño grupo siguió a Snape hasta una especie de invernadero. Estaba lleno de plantas muy variadas, pero sobre todo de unos extraños árboles gruesos como baobabs.  
  
-Esta es el árbol de cacao mágico Wonka. Nos costó décadas desarrollarlo, a base de complicados injertos y de la colaboración de muchísimas abejas. Como pueden ustedes comprobar, posee un gran tronco abultado: debo explicarle que ese tronco no es tal, sino un fruto gigantesco, que está relleno por dentro de jugosa manteca de cacao y de aromáticas semillas. Cada árbol tarda unos cuatro años en desarrollarse, pero luego nos da media tonelada de materia prima. ¿alguna pregunta?  
  
-Es él. Ha dicho lo de "alguna pregunta" exactamente igual que cuando nos lo pregunta en clase- susurró Ron.  
  
-Señor Weasley, ¿tiene algo que desee compartir con el resto de la... de nosotros?  
  
-Eh...no, no, señor, perdone, señor..  
  
Ron había palidecido, pero Harry se divertía con la situación, aunque no la comprendiera muy bien. Era curioso ver a Snape tan diferente, sonriente, y con un tono de voz mucho más amable y relajado. Los cinco visitantes exploraban maravillados las diferentes plantas del gigantesco invernadero. Serenus tomaba notas febrilmente, y Pearl se cogió de la mano de Harry, mientras comentaban cada hallazgo semioculto entre las hojas: ramas que daban flores y frutos de distintos colores, racimos de plátanos diminutos y transparentes, guisantes dorados que ya nacían en vainas de azúcar moreno.  
  
-Les ruego que no prueben ningún fruto directamente del arbusto. Hay especies que aún están en estudio o en proceso de modificación, así que no podemos responsabilizarnos de lo que pasaría sí...  
  
-¡Dudley! ¿Es que no estás oyendo? ¡Deja esa fruta!- le gritó Harry a su primo.  
  
Pero Dudley, con mirada de ratón malévolo, contemplaba una gran frambuesa que tenía en la mano. Era un jugoso fruto del tamaño de un mango.  
  
-No debes comerla. Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar- advirtió gélidamente Snape.  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. En dos grandes bocados, la jugosa frambuesa gigante había desaparecido dentro del primo gigante.  
  
-Continuemos la visita- dijo Snape con resignación. Nunca había podido soportar a ciertos muggles imprudentes.- Ahora pasaremos a la sala de los molinos.  
  
-¡Oh, no!- exclamó la pequeña Pearl- ¡Mirad a Dudley!  
  
Dudley estaba cambiando. No sólo era el color de su piel, que viraba rápidamente del rosado lechón al malva de las frambuesas, sino que la misma textura de su carne estaba derivando a un estado gelatinoso. Se hacía transparente por segundos, mientras se iba desmoronando.  
  
-¡Se está convirtiendo en jalea!- dijo Ron, demasiado asombrado como para alegrarse por ello. Snape sacó su varita con un ágil gesto e hizo aparecer una carretilla.  
  
-¡Accio jalea!  
  
La montaña de gelatina de frutas que era Dudley fue cargada en la carretilla.  
  
-Harry, ¿te importaría llevar a tu primo, por favor? Cuando lleguemos a la enfermería intentaremos hacer algo por él.  
  
-¡Pero ten cuidado, eh, capullo!- balbuceó confusamente la masa de baba malva.  
  
Harry no daba crédito a la situación. No sabía si le parecía más sorprendente que Dudley fuera una montañita de gelatina roja parlante, cosa que tampoco suponía una gran diferencia respecto a su estado normal, o el que Snape le hubiera llamado "Harry". Qué extraño. Una especie de pequeño escalofrío había recorrido la espalda del chico de la cicatriz al oír su nombre en los precisos labios de Snape.  
  
-Oye, ¿cómo sabe el señor Wonka que... que esto... que Dudley es tu primo?- le preguntó Pearl a Harry.  
  
-Es mi profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Pero yo no sabía que también trabajaba aquí.  
  
-Ah- dijo Pearl, y continuó caminando.- Pues creo que le caes muy bien. Te ha mirado como mi profe me mira cuando termino todos los deberes.  
  
Harry sonrió, un poco irónicamente. Entonces llegaron a un pasillo donde se oía un ruido atronador.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En ese mismo momento, en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger entraba distraída en la biblioteca, con una gran pila de libros. No veía por dónde caminaba, así que tropezó contra alguien. Las dos personas cayeron aparatosamente al suelo entre todos los libros.  
  
-¡Perdona! ¿Te he hecho daño?  
  
-No...- dijo Lena, frotándose el codo- espero que no.  
  
-Te ayudaré a levantarte... dame la mano...  
  
Cuando Hermione rozó los dedos de Lena, sintió un escalofrío, una sensación casi eléctrica. La ayudó a levantarse y recogieron los libros.  
  
-Oye, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a un té en la sala común...  
  
-Me parece una idea muy buena- contestó Lena, con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
-Hay que taparse los oídos con estas gomas para entrar en esta sala. Le llamamos la sala de los "molinos" porque es aquí donde se aplastan las semillas gigantes de cacao. Tengan mucho cuidado. Nadie debe desviarse del pasillo central, pues los "molinos" pueden ser peligrosos, ya que son sordos.  
  
-¿Molinos sordos?- se asombró Serenus, el viejo cocinero.  
  
-Ahora lo verán. Repito: que nadie salga del pasillo central.  
  
La voz de Snape sonó amenazadora. Los cinco se taparon los oídos con las gomas que distribuía Snape. Respecto de la carretilla de gelatina no se hizo nada, por que era imposible detectar dónde tenía las orejas. Se hizo el silencio. Pearl se apretó contra la mano de Harry, mientras este y Ron seguían empujando la pesada carretilla de jalea. Entraron a una habitación donde había una especie de mesas tan grandes como casas de un piso, y en ellas, unos veinte gigantes armados con mazas machacaban grandes nueces de cacao, y echaban los pedazos en grandes cestos de mimbre. Cada golpe hacía retumbar el suelo. Los gigantes estaban muy concentrados en su tarea, y entre ellos Harry reconoció al hermano de Hagrid, al que se alegró de ver con un empleo como debe ser.  
  
Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba saliendo del pasillo central para recoger una astilla de cacao con pinta deliciosa que se había caído al suelo. Le gritó, pero el pelirrojo no podía oírle, y de todas formas ya estaba agarrando el pedazo de cacao recién partido, y miraba a su alrededor relamiéndose los bigotes, por si hubiera alguno más. Pero justo en ese momento apareció un camión de basura con una escoba gigante, que barrió todo el suelo incluyendo a Ron.  
  
Harry fue corriendo a avisar a Snape, pero este le hizo un signo de que esperara a salir de la habitación. Harry volvió a recoger la carretilla, y todos salieron por fin de la habitación del ruido.  
  
-¡Ron ha sido barrido!- gritó Harry en cuanto Snape se sacó los tapones de los oídos, -¿qué va a pasar con él?  
  
-Bueno, espero que nada que una ducha con lejía no pueda solucionar. El señor Weasley es más atolondrado aún de lo que pensaba. Pasaremos a buscarle al final de visita, ha sido llevado al vertedero de la fábrica. Sólo espero que sepa defenderse...  
  
-¡Defenderse de qué?  
  
-Oh, no son nada comparadas con aquella araña gigante a la que el señor Weasley derrotó hace unos años. La mitad de pequeñas... Viven en el basurero y se alimentan de las sobras de la fábrica. Nos ahorramos mucho dinero.- Snape sonrió sutilmente.  
  
-¡Que se lo coman! ¡!Que se lo coman!- escupió una voz de chicle que venía de la carretilla.  
  
-Oh, cállate, bola de sebo- le dijo Harry, con fastidio.  
  
Pearl parecía asustada, pero no dijo nada, y siguió caminando. El señor Salamander parecía un poco perplejo. Pero Harry estaba muy enfadado.  
  
-¡Vamos por Ron ahora mismo!  
  
-Sería inútil, Harry. El circuito de desperdicios es robótico y está completamente automatizado. Si lo detengo, Ron podría quedar atrapado en cualquier recámara, que se sellaría, y en poco tiempo se quedaría sin oxígeno.- Snape parecía más razonable esta vez, intentando explicarle a Harry la situación.  
  
-Fantástico- masculló Harry, de muy mal humor.  
  
Entonces llegaron un par de enfermeros.  
  
-Harry, puedes darle la carretilla a estos dos chicos. Ellos se encargaran de Dudley a partir de ahora.  
  
Harry lo hizo, mientras la carretilla gritaba que quería una chocolatina.  
  
-Pero sigamos con la visita. Por aquí, por favor. Ahora pasaremos a una sala muy especial: en ella se fabrican uno de los tres grandes secretos de esta fábrica. Pueden vestirse con esas batas blancas: a partir de ahora vamos a visitar laboratorios.  
  
Había varias batas de diferentes medidas en una pared. Serenus ayudó a Pearl a ponerse una pequeña, y él mismo se vistió otra, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo. Por un momento, el chico de los ojos verdes tuvo la impresión de que su profesor le miraba con interés. Pero debió de ser un error. Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver un laboratorio en el que varias mujeres jóvenes manejaban probetas y pipetas. Snape explicó, con una misteriosa sonrisa en el borde de la boca, y mirando directamente a Harry:  
  
-En este laboratorio se fabrica una de las esencias más maravillosas del mundo: el filtro del amor intenso 


	3. El filtro del amor intenso

El laboratorio era una habitación blanca, en la que varios matraces burbujeaban, llenos de líquidos transparentes. Las científicas eran las mujeres más atractivas que Harry había visto juntas: morenas, rubias, pálidas, pelirrojas de ojos azules como el cielo, delicadas orientales, elegantes chicas del color del ébano...  
  
-El filtro del amor intenso es una de las pociones más poderosas que existen- explicó Snape con seriedad-. Como pueden ver, esta poción sólo puede ser destilada por mujeres muy bellas, que también son expertas químicas. Con sólo tres gotas del filtro, se puede conseguir un enamoramiento tan explosivo como el del joven Romeo...  
  
-Perdone mi curiosidad, pero ¿Para qué usan este filtro en la fábrica?- preguntó el cocinero Salamander.  
  
-Disolvemos cantidades microscópicas en el chocolate. Así nos aseguramos de que quienes las prueban "amen" nuestras chocolatinas, de una manera que no puede explicarse.  
  
El cocinero estaba febril de curiosidad. Quería, a toda costa, conocer al menos uno de los ingredientes de la poción. Pero Snape era inflexible. Las muchachas, a pesar de estar muy concentradas pesando cantidades diminutas y decantando delicados ingredientes, le echaban de vez en cuando una mirada de reojo a Harry, cuyas mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor.  
  
Pearl estaba cansada de caminar. No lo decía, porque era una niña muy bien educada, pero se le notaba en la manera de arrastrar las piernas. Entonces Snape le dijo:  
  
-¿Quieres que te lleve un rato a hombros?  
  
Harry parpadeó. ¿Snape, jugando con una niña pequeña, mostrándose cariñoso? Esa colisión de conceptos bloqueó un poco a Hary, que se despistó un segundo, justo antes de recibir en la cara un frasco entero de filtro.  
  
Harry sintió que todo daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor: las chicas le sujetaban para que no cayera al suelo, una tenía los ojos grises y una boca perfilada y rosa, otra unas grandes pestañas negras y labios jugosos, la tercera era una japonesita de piel perfecta y mirada misteriosa... Pero Harry se desmayó, cayendo al suelo.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En la sala común de Griffyndor, Hermione hablaba animadamente con Lena, mientras bebían un té de caramelo que había preparado la chica del pelo indomable.  
  
-Entonces, ¿vienes de Africa?  
  
-Sí. Yo nací en Inglaterra, cerca de Dover, pero mis padres son muy viajeros, y me llevaron con ellos. He pasado mi infancia en Benin, en Guinea, Congo...  
  
-Cuéntame cómo es aquello...  
  
Mientras conversaban, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber todos los detalles de la vida de Lena, así que charlaron y charlaron durante horas, probando diferentes clases de té. Habían descubierto su pasión común por la asignatura de transformaciones, por contemplar mapas, por las comedias románticas de los cincuenta...  
  
Por fin cayó la noche sobre las viejas piedras del castillo. Lena miró por la ventana.  
  
-Oye, Hermione, ¿puedo enseñarte una cosa?  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba a la chica morena llena de curiosidad. Esta le tomó la mano y la condujo por los pasillos, en los que permanecía el eco de sus pasos.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry despertó en el suelo del laboratorio. Sólo se había desvanecido unos instantes. Se puso de pie con ayuda de las bellísimas mujeres, que le abanicaban sin parar. Una de ellas, la que había derramado el frasco, pedía disculpas insistentemente.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó ansiosamente Pearl, cogiéndole la mano.  
  
-Bueno, yo... creo que sí...  
  
-Si no has tragado ninguna gota, todo irá bien. Pero como seguramente has inhalado bastantes efluvios, estarás un poco atontado durante las próximas horas. ¿Seguimos?  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin poder despegar los ojos de Snape. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo perfecta que era la línea de sus cajas, el corte afilado de su mandíbula, la curva deliciosa de sus labios? Y su voz... su voz, con esos tonos modulados, era música... más que música...  
  
-Ahora veremos cómo se consigue la textura elástica de nuestro nuevo chocolate... Por aquí...- les guió Snape, con los gestos comedidos de un perfecto anfitrión.  
  
Serenus Salamander tenía los ojos como bolas gigantes de helado. Cada puerta parecía llevar a un maravilloso secreto del arte culinario, y esa fábrica era prácticamente un laberinto, con cientos, o quizá miles de salas...  
  
Pearl se había vuelto a subir a hombros de Snape, que le iba contando cómo había que batir el chocolate con cierta resina y con gummibayas. Serenus tomaba notas fervorosamente. Y Harry no podía dejar de fijarse en el elegante ángulo de cada articulación de Snape; en sus manos, que describían curvas en el aire; en su perfil altivo pero sereno, en su mirada penetrante y oscura... Podría perderse en esa mirada profunda...  
  
Desde fuera, Harry parecía haber sido hipnotizado.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿está usted absolutamente seguro de que se encuentra bien?  
  
-Mejor que nunca en mi vida- susurró Harry sensualmente, muy despacio, paladeando cada palabra, y sin despegar los ojos de Snape.  
  
-¿Seguro?- le preguntó el profesor, bastante mosqueado.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, y casi sin darse cuenta, se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
  
-Oh, fantástico- dijo Snape con fastidio- Ven conmigo, te voy a quitar ese mareo.  
  
Snape dejó a Pearl y a Serenus con una de las científicas, que continuó con ellos la visita, y se llevó a Harry a un ascensor lleno de botones. Pero los únicos botones que Harry veía en ese momento eran los de la bata de Snape.  
  
-Severus... ¿puedo llamarte Severus? Creo que es el nombre más hermoso que he pronunciado en mi vida... ¿no te gusta cómo suena cuando lo digo?  
  
-Harry, intenta controlar tus hormonas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo enfadado Snape, mientras pulsaba un botón- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te has encaprichado de alguna de las chicas. Debes de tener tendencias ocultas.  
  
-Severus... ¿sabes que hueles maravillosamente bien?  
  
Mientras decía esto, Harry se pegaba más y más al cuerpo de Snape, que estaba empezando a pasarlo mal. Él sí que tenía tendencias "ocultas", y no sólo eso: hacía ya bastante tiempo que había admirado la generosidad del tiempo y la naturaleza con Harry, que lo habían convertido un joven esbelto, aunque no tan alto como Snape, con sus músculos bien definidos, la piel perfecta y una sonrisa capaz de convocar a todos los demonios.  
  
Snape intentaba separar al chico de su cuerpo, con muy poco éxito. Harry se escabullía, se colaba por cualquier rendija, y volvía a estar pegado a su torso, abrazándose fuertemente a él, con un ligero movimiento de fricción. En esta lucha, ya habían oprimido varios botones del ascensor. "Estupendo", se dijo Snape, mientras abrochaba lo que Harry le iba desabrochando "podemos aterrizar en cualquier sala de la fábrica".  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió sobre una habitación completamente acolchada. Era la sala donde se hacían la pruebas de las pelotas de gelatina comestibles, garantizadas para botar como mínimo catorce veces en cada golpe. Eso sí: había que lavarlas muy bien antes de poder comérselas...  
  
Harry había tirado de Snape, desgarrándole la manga de la bata, y ambos rodaban por el suelo, entre los jadeos de excitación de Harry y los gruñidos del profesor. Snape, con tanto movimiento, no conseguía atrapar su varita para detener al muchacho.  
  
-¡Basta, harry! Estás muy alterado por la poción. ¡No sabes lo que haces!  
  
-Me da igual. Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por ti es puro, es hermoso y es... urgente, así que no me digas que no está bien.  
  
Snape gimió. Harry le sujetaba los brazos, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, y había conseguido sentarse a horcajadas sobre su estómago.  
  
-¡Harry, te repito que intentes controlarte!  
  
Pero toda la respuesta del chico fue trazar una línea con su lengua desde la frente hasta el cuelo del profesor, delineando su perfil, y continuarla después trazando arabescos en su pecho, para lo cual tenía que ir desabrochando botones con la boca.  
  
El simple sonido de los botones al ceder ante la boca ávida de Harry fue demasiado para Snape, que empezó a sentir un desplazamiento masivo de su sangre en contra de la ley de gravedad. Tenía miedo de que Harry se diera cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, sentir la cálida lengua del muchacho enredándose entre su vello, al verle olisqueando con ansia su cuerpo y pellizcándole los pezones con los dientes, estaba sintiendo una oleada de felicidad que le impedía hacer esfuerzos por levantarse, por abandonar esas caricias que le estaban llevando a otro mundo...  
  
Entonces Harry se fue moviendo hacia abajo, y tropezó con un miembro inesperadamente erecto. La voz de Harry sonaba jadeante, desesperada y blanda como la mantequilla...  
  
-Oh, sí, sabía que te gustaba... tiene que gustarte... déjame ver toda tu piel... dámela... dámela toda...  
  
Harry se frotaba fuertemente contra el torso de Snape, cuyo rostro manifestaba un exceso de riego sanguíneo, y no sólo su rostro. Estaba acalorado, y murmuraba palabras inconexas, pero el gran autocontrol que poseía fue más fuerte que la necesidad de dejarse llevar... Harry le soltó los brazos para acercar su cabeza a...  
  
-¡Rigidus!  
  
Snape, sudoroso y acelerado, contemplaba la estatua inmóvil en que se había convertido Harry. El chico estaba arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, los ojos deliciosamente cerrados, y su lengüecita asomando, como iniciando un lametón. Y se quedaría así, paralizado, hasta que Snape lo sacara de su hechizo.  
  
-Oh, demonios...- murmuró Snape mientras se levantaba y se abotonaba. - No puedo llevarlo así a la enfermería. Podrían pensar cualquier cosa.  
  
Se quedó mirando al Harry inmovilizado. De tener menos escrúpulos, lo habría conservado en esa posición como juguete, y vaya si hubiera disfrutado con él. Pero no podía hacer eso. Primero tenía que conseguir administrarle el antídoto contra el filtro del amor intenso, y luego ya podría liberarle de su posición...  
  
Hizo aparecer una silla, y colocó la estatua de Harry en ella como si estuviera sentado. Luego volvió a entrar rápidamente en el ascensor, y pulsó el botón que conducía a su recámara personal para ir a buscar la poción.  
  
Pero en cuanto Snape abandonó la sala, una especie de humo rojizo empezó a llenar la habitación... Algo muy extraño estaba empezando a suceder. Y Harry, que a pesar de su inmovilidad total conservaba sus sentidos intactos, se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente indefenso. 


	4. Una trampa viscosa

Mil gracias a Lilith, Anna Potter, Anita Puelma; primero por tener la paciencia de leer y segundo por el regalo de escribir.  
  
Siward, Chiquinkira, y Lita; veo que hay fans duros de Dahl... A ver si se animan a versionear "Matilda" con Hermione en plan ratón de biblioteca y los Dursley de padres bingueros... o "Las brujas" versión Slytherin... pobre Harry convertido en ratoncito... pero qué tierno.  
  
Merodeador, me encanta la descripción de este Snape paralelo que haces en el rewiew, maravillosa. ¿Eres español? Me has inspirado para empezar otra historia con bastante humor, de próxima aparición.  
  
Un besazo para mi Nevichii.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Severus tardó exactamente tres minutos y cincuenta segundos en regresar hasta la habitación en la que había dejado a Harry con la poción contra el filtro del amor intenso en la mano. Pero en la habitación había una pequeña diferencia: Harry no estaba allí.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Lena hizo una mueca de dolor agudo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione, asustada.  
  
Lena estaba blanca. Lentamente, se levantó una manga.  
  
-¡Eres una... mortífaga!- susurró Hermione, aterrada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Mis padres me la hicieron al nacer- contestó Lena, cabizbaja- Después se arrepintieron, se dieron cuenta de que Tom había enloquecido, y por eso huimos a Africa. Volvimos cuando parecía que estaba derrotado. No me había dolido desde entonces...  
  
Hermione pensó en Harry, y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Severus controló un primer impulso de gritar, de desesperarse. Era más importante que nunca mantener la frialdad. Volvió al ascensor, y desde el panel de control buscó alguna irregularidad en el edificio. Y la encontró. Había una habitación con movimiento independiente.  
  
Pero el ascensor de cristal era más maravilloso de lo que pudiera parecer: capaz de moverse longitudinalmente y transversalmente, también tenía algo llamado olfato. Severus se quitó la bata blanca mientras rastreaban la fábrica buscando la habitación intrusa: sabía muy bien a quien iba a volver a enfrentarse.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Tenía que concentrarse, y utilizar toda su capacidad mental para conseguir respirar. En poquísimo tiempo, la habitación entera ya había perdido su forma, y el aire era espeso y sulfuroso, con una hedionda saturación de olor a piel quemada. Harry estaba atrapado en una gran red viscosa, llena de grumos y de tentáculos vacilantes que palpaban su ropa y la llenaban de humores viscosos, aún inmovilizado en la postura que Severus había congelado. Eso le había ahorrado mucho trabajo a... Voldemort.  
  
Severus entró en aquel espacio viciado y enfermizo. Harry no se había alegrado tanto de ver a nadie en su vida.  
  
-¿Assssí que lo teníassss aquí missssmo, sin protecsssión, y no penssabassss desssirme nada, Sssseverussss? ¿No sssserá que tengo delante a un... traidor?- la esponja sibilante y rojiza de toda la habitación, que transpiraba y se hinchaba como un gran pólipo, escupió estas palabras con desprecio.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que sabes que soy un traidor. Ahora sólo tienes que cambiar de perspectiva- dijo sencillamente Severus, estudiando la situación con mirada de cirujano. Sabía que Voldemort aún no tenía la bastante fuerza como para poseer un cuerpo, pero podía infiltrarse en cierto tipo de materia, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Voldemort había tomado forma de habitación, de jaula para retener a Harry. Aún no era capaz transformarse en un ser completo, pero poseía una cualidad plástica y líquida.  
  
Pero Severus se dio cuenta de que los tentáculos de la materia viscosa que era Voldemort sólo podían rozar la ropa de Harry. Igual que en su primer encuentro, en el primer curso de Hogwarths, el Señor Oscuro no podía tocar la piel del Niño que Vivió... Era un hechizo tan sencillo que Snape ni siquiera necesitó la varita. Murmuró unas palabras, y Harry quedó desnudo en medio de la jaula pululante... entonces la habitación entera chilló, retorciéndose de dolor. Las zonas de Voldemort que rozaban la piel de Harry se quemaban como un huevo en la sartén, se retorcían como grasa demoníaca, produciendo vapores insoportablemente amoniacales y fétidos.  
  
Severus aprovechó esta confusión para tomar su varita y liberar a Harry de la inmovilidad. El chico cayó al suelo, ahogado, tosiendo compulsivamente; hasta que sintió que una mano lo agarraba y le conducía hasta el ascensor, que se cerró herméticamente.  
  
Mientras lo conducían a toda velocidad hasta la sala de máquinas, Severus se dio cuenta de que en los pulmones de Harry había demasiado veneno. El chico no era capaz ni de tenerse en pie, y Severus lo sujetaba mientras tosía y respiraba con dificultad, aturdido. Entonces Severus pegó su boca a la de Harry y absorbió todo el aire viciado de sus pulmones.  
  
Poco a poco, Harry fue sintiéndose mejor. Llegaron a la gran sala de máquinas que controlaba toda la actividad de la fábrica, y fue capaz de salir del ascensor por su propio pie.  
  
Severus acudió rápidamente a un monitor de pantallas. La materia Voldemort era ahora un líquido que fluía por varias habitaciones, quemando aquello que tocaba. Snape pensó que iba a perseguirlos, pero no fue así: la purulenta masa líquida parecía dirigirse directamente al depósito de chocolate. Entonces Severus comprendió.  
  
-¡Si Voldemort consigue introducirse en las cascadas de chocolate, habrá una gota de él en cada chocolatina! Todos los que las coman recibirán esa... comunión diabólica, y desearán su regreso, y esa es exactamente la fuerza que él necesita para volver más fuerte que nunca.  
  
Harry, detrás de él, lo miraba con adoración.  
  
"Eres mi héroe..." decían sus ojos verdes.  
  
Snape se dio cuenta de que no le había dado la poción contra el filtro del amor intenso. Pero al ir a buscarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la bata blanca, que se había quitado para enfrentarse a Voldemort y que había arrojado en... el suelo del ascensor. Corrió por ella, pero se dio cuenta de que el frasco se había roto y derramado. No quedaba ni gota, así que de nada serviría un "reparo".  
  
-Severus...- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué?- contestó muy nervioso el profesor, mientras buscaba la manera de detener el proceso de fabricación del chocolate.  
  
-Ha sido el beso más increíble que me han dado nunca.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Pero la visita a la fábrica continuaba, ajena al desastre, bajo la guía de una de las investigadoras, la doctora francesa Violette Caramel.  
  
-Y estas son las pgensas donde fabgicamos las famosas ganas de shocolate, uno de nuestgos agtículos más vendidos- les explicaba Violette a Serenus y a Pearl con su fuerte acento.  
  
Se trataba de unas grandes ranas de metal, que a cada salto pisaban una pista de chocolate. De cada huella, salía otra rana que saltaba, y había un equipo entero de ex buscadores de Quidditch atrapándolas todas para meterlas en un envase.  
  
Luego estuvieron estado en la planta de "exprimidores". Eran un montón de robots que, sentados ante un montón de sustancias de todo tipo, las licuaban para conseguir sus jugos, que eran empleados para fabricar las grageas de "todos los sabores"  
  
A continuación llegaron a la sala donde se fabricaba el chocolate calmante, lo único que podía aliviar el sufrimiento espiritual causado por los dementores. Se trataba de una barra normal de chocolate que era mimada y acariciada, y a la que se le contaban cuentos y canciones, hasta que se empapaba de vibraciones positivas y optimistas. Efectivamente, había chicos y chicas muy concentrados acariciando bloques de cacaos, ancianas cantandoles canciones de cuna y hombres leyéndoles cuentos de Andersen y de Oscar Wilde.  
  
En esta sala estaban cuando empezó a sonar la sirena de alarma. Había que evacuar la fábrica inmediatamente. 


	5. Un cuerpo nuevo

Un saludo para Marly, otro para Anita Puelma (ese amor por Voldy te va a arrastrar al lado oscuro...) y dos para Nevichii... muy buena tu pregunta. Quedará contestada en el próximo capitulillo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Serenus Salamander, Pearl y Violette Caramel, acompañados de muchos otros operarios de la fábrica, abandonaron ordenadamente el edificio y llenaron la explanada principal, preocupados por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo.  
  
Fuera, estaban esperando los padres de Pearl, que le dieron un gran abrazo, y Petunia, que no dejaba de preguntar por su hijito Dudley. Nadie se atrevía a explicarle el incidente pegajoso del que Dudley había sido causante y víctima.  
  
Nadie sabía nada acerca de la emergencia: sólo algunos rumores de quienes venían de la sala de máquinas. Pero todos esperaban ansiosamente que la situación no fuera grave, y que Snape no estuviera en peligro. Era un jefe muy querido, a pesar de su seriedad.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
-Harry, por favor, deja de acariciarme... más vale que me concentre en esto...  
  
Severus estaba sentado ante una gran fila de monitores, intentando prever los avances del fluido Voldemortiano, pero su alumno, que le miraba alternativamente con ojos de corderito y de lobito, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle tranquilo.  
  
-Es que tu pelo es tan suave... y negro como la noche... una noche muy larga, de terciopelo, con olor a tierra mojada...  
  
Severus suspiró. Los roces del muchacho le hacían perder totalmente cualquier hilo de pensamiento. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión... si pudiera... si sólo pudiera...  
  
La sala de máquinas estaba iluminada por la luz roja de alerta. Había varios oficiales de confianza de Snape intentando desesperadamente volver a hacerse con los controles, pero la sustancia Voldemortiana ya había llegado hasta los depósitos de caramelo.  
  
-¡Peter! ¿Podemos cerrar las esclusas del caramelo?- dijo Snape, un poco tembloroso mientras recibía tiernos besos de Harry en la mejilla y en el cuello.  
  
El oficial pareció intentarlo.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡El sistema aún responde! Muy buena idea. Creo que hemos atrapado la mayor parte de esa cosa en el depósito de caramelo.  
  
Snape se alegró. Por fin tenía un segundo de reposo. Así que aprovechó para darse la vuelta, aferrar con sus fuertes brazos a Harry, y besarlo largamente en la boca, mientas hundía profundamente los dedos en su cabello sedoso, aromático y revuelto. Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba en las nubes, mucho más que borracho. Snape estaba en calma, por fin se había desahogado.  
  
-¿Ya estás contento? ¿Tienes bastante con eso?- le preguntó al chico, sonriendo.  
  
Harry no respondió, en su micromundo de luces de colores. Snape lo sentó en una silla a su lado.  
  
-Severus, ¿quieres que nos lo llevemos de aquí?- le susurró un operario a Snape.  
  
-No. Él es lo que esa cosa está buscando. Tengo que tenerlo controlado y al alcance de la vista.  
  
Entonces saltó una alarma, chillona y urgente. Todos miraron sus monitores.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? No encuentro nada...  
  
-¡Todo el caramelo está saliendo del depósito!- gritó Peter.  
  
-Pero eso es imposible... ni siquiera estaba a la tercera parte de su capacidad. No puede desbordarse.  
  
-Bueno, no se está desbordando exactamente... es que tiene patas.  
  
Efectivamente, como podían ver en el monitor de Peter, todo el caramelo se había cuajado alrededor de una forma alargada, que pretendía representar un hombre encapuchado, pero que también podía considerarse un simple y dulce pirulí. Sólo que con ese caramelo hubiera bastado para un país entero: medía doce metros de alto.  
  
Cada vez que el gigantesco cono de caramelo daba un paso, con una de sus patas como secuoyas, todo el suelo retumbaba. Se oían algunos gritos contenidos de terror: el monstruo se acercaba lentamente a la sala de máquinas.  
  
-Harry, por favor, te doy lo que quieras si me dejas pensar con claridad...- dijo Snape, con la piel de gallina debido a un diminuto lametón del chico, muy cerca de la oreja-. Es una situación de emergencia, ¿no te das cuenta?- le explicó casi con dulzura.  
  
Harry se quedó serio de repente.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Y cumplirás tu promesa?  
  
Snape se preguntó si el señor Potter quedaría tan afectado por el filtro como para no recordar su estado actual, y se dijo que había bastantes posibilidades. De todas maneras, no podía arriesgarse a hacer una promesa que luego no fuera a cumplir. No era su estilo.  
  
-Si es razonable...  
  
-Cuando todo esto acabe, quiero tenerte un día para mí solo- dijo decididamente Harry.  
  
"Angelito. Cuando todo esto acabe, como tú dices, te daré la poción y todo ese amor que crees sentir también acabará, y sólo con pensar en pasar un día conmigo te darán náuseas, como siempre", pensó Snape, con una extraña tristeza. De todos modos, eso sí podía prometérselo, y lo hizo.  
  
-Pero ni una caricia ni un susurro ni un beso más, ¿de acuerdo?- le explicó Snape como si deletreara, en tono asertivo.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, y se alejó un poco de su profesor para reducir las tentaciones de tocarle. Se limitaba a mirar, con un calor en los ojos que Snape seguía sintiendo en su nuca.  
  
Mientras tanto, el gigante acaramelado destrozaba puertas y pisoteaba laboratorios, de camino a la sala donde sabía que estaba Harry.  
  
-¡Rápido!- ordenó Severus, con la cabeza por fin despejada- ¡hay que preparar tres tanques de almíbar disolvente, con mangueras, y traerlos aquí lo antes posible!  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Mientras tanto, en la explanada de la fábrica, la gente estaba cada vez más asustada. Habían oído la sirena de alarma, y ahora estaban escuchando claramente cómo se desgarraban paredes e instalaciones.  
  
La enfermería se había instalado en una furgoneta, donde atendían a los que se había herido o desmayado, y también estaban dando los últimos retoques a Dudley. Habían tenido que reconstruir todos sus tejidos después de la metamorfosis, y había quedado casi como era antes. Casi.  
  
-¡Esto no puede ser mi niño!- chilló histéricamente Petunia, mirando a la criatura rosada que tenía delante. El equipo de emergencias había hecho lo posible, pero la verdad es que el resultado se parecía demasiado a un... cerdito.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Arrancando de cuajo el arco metálico de entrada a la sala de maquinas, apareció un cono gigantesco de color tostado, en cuyos ojos rojizos e hirvientes se reflejaba toda la maldad del mundo. No tenía nariz, más que dos hendiduras diminutas por las que chorreaba de vez en cuando un poco de tofee. Y su boca... su boca era un agujero negro, incapaz de hablar. Pero no le hacía falta.  
  
Miró con furia hacia Severus, y luego hacia Harry, que se agarró la cabeza entre los brazos, aullando de dolor en la cicatriz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le dolía, y era algo inesperado e insoportable. Severus también había notado su marca al rojo vivo, candente, pero no iba a darle a Voldemort la satisfacción de retorcerse. Sin embargo, sufría por Harry...  
  
-¡Tom!  
  
Voldemort dejó de mirar a Harry y se volvió hacia Severus, como un glaciar muy sucio y muy enfadado. No soportaba que lo llamaran Tom. Así que se dirigió hacia el profesor de pociones, con la intención de aplastarlo de una vez por todas.  
  
-Se te está cayendo un poco de guirlache, Tom... espero que no lo necesites como hígado, o algo así... la verdad es que te felicito por haber encontrado un cuerpo tan... tan dulce. Todos te querrán esta vez, no te preocupes.  
  
Harry estaba asombrado. Por supuesto que conocía bien la faceta sarcástica de su profesor, pero esta vez era diferente. Se estaba divirtiendo. Además, era tan valiente, y tan guapo, con su pelo despeinado y sus ojos desafiantes y cínicos... Y estaba consiguiendo que la montaña de caramelo echara humo, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.  
  
Severus echó una ojeada. Los carros de almíbar disolvente aún no estaban listos... tendría que inventarse otra cosa.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Los radares de la estación de vigilancia aérea saltaron todos a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Tim?  
  
-No sé... tres cosas pequeñas pero muy rápidas... demasiado pequeñas, en serio... no pueden ser un avión.  
  
-¿Helicópteros?  
  
-Demasiado rápidos... es muy raro... mira...  
  
Los dos ingenieros se rompían la cabeza pensando que podía ser aquellos objetos volantes no identificados, que se dirigían rápidamente a Sussex.  
  
-¿Avisamos a comandancia?  
  
-Sí, como aquella vez que viste escobas voladoras, ¿verdad?, o ese otro día de la alfombra mágica, ¿no?  
  
-Cállate ya. No sabes nada- contestó Tim, enfurruñado. 


	6. Tormenta de ira

Anita Puelma Slytherin: actualizo cada día o cada dos, porque tengo la historia casi terminada ya. Lilith, Siward y Nunu: ahí va otro capítulo... pero como veréis, no es tan fácil acabar con el señor oscuro... y aún os haré esperar un poco para el limón, me siento malévola... también podemos ser pícaros en Ravenclaw.  
  
Besos para Nevi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus Snape parecía una muñequita negra al lado de una montaña de lodo en movimiento. Harry sacó su varita y probó un par de hechizos, pero los encantamientos normales no funcionaban en ese extraño cuerpo. Peter y los otros oficiales le lanzaban bolas de fuego, que se quedaban pegadas en la cáscara de Voldemort como marshmallows derritiéndose lentamente, como volcanes diminutos, y Voldemort ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta..   
  
Pero Snape podía defenderse sólo. Después de todo, ese caramelo era una de sus creaciones. Conocía su composición molécula a molécula, y pensaba aprovecharse de ello. En su cabeza de científico, estaba haciendo complicados cálculos químicos a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Tom!   
  
La masa entera de tofee gruñó, como un elefante cuando le robas el postre.   
  
-Ya sabes que me gusta mucho experimentar. Vamos a ver qué sucede cuando dejamos un átomo de carbono libre en la cadena de tu glucosa invertida especial... sólo para divertirnos...  
  
Harry estaba descubriendo a otro Snape, a uno divertido y elegantemente juguetón... y estaba fascinado. Sin embargo, sentía que su pasión ya no era tan incontrolada y furiosa, ¿pudiera ser que se le estaba pasando el efecto de la poción? Pero entonces, porqué seguía encontrando a Snape increíblemente atractivo...?  
  
Severus, antes de que un brazo lento y viscoso del tamaño de tres coches lo aplastara, hizo un elegante pase con la varita y murmuró un complicado hechizo.  
  
De repente, el brazo se detuvo en el aire. El caramelo se solidificaba rápidamente, cristalizaba y se escarchaba, convirtiéndose en un sólido blanco, brillante y quebradizo. La viscosidad que permitía el movimiento de Voldemort ya no existía.   
  
En el centro de la sala de máquinas, de nuevo tranquila, había un gran iceberg irisado, inmóvil como el polo Norte, inofensivo como un árbol de navidad.  
  
Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio a la vez.  
  
Severus analizó la figura desde varios ángulos. La tocó, y era como poner la mano sobre el mármol de una catacumba. La exploró energéticamente con ayuda de los ordenadores y de Peter.  
  
-Bueno, parece que ya está. No creo que pueda modificar mucho esta fase de materia, la molécula actual es muy estable. Así que creo que podemos relajarnos un poco. Detendremos toda la actividad y la producción de la fábrica durante una semana, y ya veremos cómo desmontamos y trasladamos esto...- dijo Severus, con su tono de perfecto organizador- quizá deberíamos intentar disolverlo con almíbar disolvente, tengo que pensar las posibles consecuencias. Pero eso será mañana.   
  
Por cierto, los carros de almíbar disolvente, preparados con mangueras, por fin habían llegado, a buenas horas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía mucha experiencia solucionando problemas, y de que todos le escuchaban con admiración. Es curioso lo poco que saben los alumnos de sus profesores.   
  
-Y yo me voy a darle a este chico su antídoto, de una vez... De todas formas, que todo el mundo abandone rápidamente esta sala, y la fábrica. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Hasta mañana...   
  
Todos los operarios y oficiales estaban agotados. Salieron ordenadamente, mientras se comentaban unos a otros la extraordinaria escena de la que habían sido testigos. Harry y Severus tomaron el ascensor de cristal, rumbo a algún laboratorio que no estuviera muy destrozado.  
  
Pero algo estaba empezando a vibrar dentro de la afilada montaña de azúcar sólido. Era algo de color rojo, que al principio fue sólo un átomo, pero que se expandía como el cáncer, quemando el azúcar desde el interior, y convirtiéndolo en otra cosa.  
  
Aparecieron dos malvados y ardientes ojos rasgados, que latían con una ira llameante en medio de tanta rigidez, y decían "ahora ssssí que essssstoy enfadado... ahora ssssí, Ssssseverussss..."  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En el ascensor, Harry y Severus estaban en silencio. Pero Harry parecía estar en la luna, y Severus muy en la tierra, analizando todas las consecuencias de la nueva aparición de Voldemort. Pensaba en Dumbledore, en la Orden, en los demás mortífagos, en las consecuencias económicas de tener que detener la fábrica... pero no por él, sino por sus empleados...  
  
Llegaron a uno de los laboratorios. Era el de los robots exprimidores, que ni siquiera se habían detenido, ajenos a los conflictos humanos, inalterables. Tenían las proporciones de una figura humana, sólo que, en lugar de manos, estaban dotados de prensas, cizallas, martillos, machacadoras, filtros, exprimidoras y licuadoras.  
  
-¿Qué son?- preguntó Harry, que se había perdido esa parte de la visita.  
  
-Son robots que se dedican a extraer el jugo o la esencia de todos los alimentos y sustancias comestibles del mundo. Con esas esencias fabricamos después las "grageas de todos los sabores". Los llamamos "exprimidores". Quédate ahí, creo que en esta sala encontraré todo lo que necesito para hacer la poción que necesitas.  
  
-A lo mejor no la necesito- susurró Harry.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?- Snape giró sobre sus talones, creyendo haber oído mal.  
  
-Que así... me encuentro bien.  
  
Harry se le acercó lentamente, manteniendo la tensión. Desde luego, su mirada ya no era la del adolescente embriagado de un rato antes. Snape se preguntaba qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza.   
  
Entonces Harry lo abrazó. Simplemente eso: cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo recubierto de negro de Severus. Lo aferraba como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él. Pero no era posible. Snape dominó sus ganas de abrazarle también, de besarle la cara, de llevárselo con él a cualquier parte, de no darle nunca la poción... y se separó de Harry.  
  
Snape suspiró. A Harry le pareció el gesto más encantador del mundo.  
  
-Harry, ¿no te das cuentas de que, por muy bien que te encuentres ahora, no eres tú? No puedes vivir bajo los efectos de una droga- le explicaba Snape mientras buscaba semillas de Beleño, una raíz pequeña de Rutabaga, flores de canela blanca, y otras cosas.  
  
Harry suspiró. A Snape le pareció el gesto más encantador del mundo.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Lo que hervía, de un rojo tan oscuro como una granada, dentro de la montaña de azúcar, se dilataba furiosamente, se agitaba en su interior como una pequeña tormenta. De hecho, lo era: Voldemort estaba escogiendo la última forma que le quedaba: la de gas.   
  
La montaña glaseada se tambaleaba, temblando, como si hubiera un terremoto. Pequeñas grietas rosadas se abrían aquí y allá, dejando escapar fumarolas de un gas fétido. El interior rojo se veía cada vez más intenso, más fuerte, más revuelto, hasta que...  
  
Estalló. La montaña explotó en mil pedazos, como una cáscara inservible, liberando una nube roja como el infierno, con su propio campo eléctrico que centelleaba, y su propia ira, que la conducía a toda velocidad hacia... Harry y Severus.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
-Ahora falta el polvo de piedra bezoar. ¿Puedo confiar en que removerás bien esta mezcla mientras voy a buscarla? Serán dos minutos.  
  
-Espero hacerlo bien... He mejorado mucho, sabes- dijo Harry, un poco ofendido- Por cierto... -añadió soñador- esto me recuerda al día que nos conocimos. Me preguntaste por la piedra bezoar, y yo no supe la respuesta...  
  
-Quería ponerte en evidencia. No me gusta que mis alumnos sean más célebres que yo- explicó Snape mientras se iba. –Pero me extraña que te acuerdes.  
  
Hary se puso nostálgico recordando aquella primera vez que entró en la mazmorra de pociones... había sentido un escalofrío al ver a Snape, oscuro como un cuervo, con su mirada desafiante e infinita y sus gestos magnéticos... ¿Pero cómo podía tener este recuerdo si se suponía que sólo se había enamorado de él hace dos horas? Harry estaba tan ocupado pensando que no se dio cuenta de que un hilo de gas rojo iba entrando en la habitación, dirigiéndose a las cabezas de los robots exprimidores.  
  
Cuando oyó que todos los robots a la vez dejaban de trabajar, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Se encontró con que todos le miraban, con unos nuevos ojos rojos y rasgados que él conocía muy bien.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Severus no llegó a la biblioteca de objetos. A mitad de camino, el ruido de mil pequeños cuchillos que se detenían le hizo regresar corriendo a donde estaba Harry.  
  
Se lo encontró con la varita en la mano, saltando de mesa en mesa, mientras cien robots lo perseguían. Harry levantaba en el aire las frutas y jugos que había encima de las mesas y las arrojaba a los ojos de los robots, que se quedaban momentáneamente aturdidos. También se le daba muy bien esquivar las afiladas multipinzas que se le acercaban peligrosamente.   
  
Severus, silenciosamente, se acercaba sin ser notado, derritiendo con su varita las baterías de los robots. Quedarían inutilizados para siempre, pero había que hacerlo: seguían siendo demasiados. Harry se defendía muy bien, pero no sabía cómo atacarlos, todo lo que recordaba de transformaciones se refería a plantas y animales, no al metal. Y empezaba a estar agotado...  
  
En ese preciso instante, se rompieron las vidrieras de la sala para dejar pasar a tres figuras montadas en thestrals: eran Hermione, Lena y... Hagrid.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Dudley mejoraba poco a poco. Su piel seguía siendo rosada y su nariz respingona, pero las diferencias se acortaban entre el cerdito que había sido y el chico que quería volver a ser.  
  
-Hijito mío, qué susto he pasado...- chilaba Petunia con su molesta voz.   
  
Una de las enfermeras intentaba separarla del chico, para que no le atosigara. Pero era inútil.   
  
Alrededor de la furgoneta que servía de enfermería, el patio se iba llenando más y más de curiosos.  
  
-Ya no se oye nada dentro de la fábrica, ¿no crees que deberíamos entrar?- le preguntaba Pearl a Violette.- Estoy preocupada por Harry.  
  
-¿No te da miedo entgag ahí?- le preguntó la francesa- Eges una niña muy valiente...  
  
Desde luego, la que no se atrevía a entrar era ella. No estaba dispuesta a encontrarse de frente con cualquier manifestación de... de ya-sabéis-quién.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Hagrid evaluó la situación. Luego, con cierta calma, levantó una pesada mesa y fue aplastando robots uno a uno. Los dejaba en montoncitos en el suelo, en forma de meccano.   
  
Hermione, la mejor alumna de transformaciones (y de otras muchas cosas), se limitaba a convertír el metal en papel. A su lado, Lena iba echando a los monigotes de celulosa cubos de agua, con la marca al rojo vivo. Era la primera vez que le dolía, ya que Voldemort la creía muerta hacía muchos, muchos años. Pero una gran cantidad de robots la atacaban a ella. Harry se dio cuenta, y se acercó para servir de escudo protector.  
  
Las hojas metálicas silbaban y rugían, y los malignos ojos centelleaban diabólicamente. Era una lucha dura. Pero entre los cinco, fueron acabando con la mayor parte de los robots.   
  
Harry se distrajo por un momento, mirando a Snape, tan concentrado y tan atractivo, y una cuchilla casi le corta una oreja.  
  
Sólo quedaban unos veinte robots. De pronto, todos ellos se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron la huida.  
  
Harry, Hagrid, Hermione, Lena y Snape se miraron y sonrieron, un segundo antes de salir a perseguirlos. 


	7. Cosas que se derriten

Anita Puelma: ¿Se puede ser Gryffindor y amar a un mortífago? Creo que para JKR no, pero nosotros hacemos lo que queremos... ¡viva el todo es posible! Suerte en tu sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Anna Potter, Lilith, Nevi: espero que disfrutéis mucho este capítulo, al final hay una dulce cascada de limón. Besos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Hacia dónde puede dirigirse veinte robots que huyen por una fábrica de caramelos? Pues a las cascadas de chocolate, naturalmente. Voldemort tenía una idea...  
  
Los cinco de Hogwarts llegaron a la sala donde el cacao líquido se batía en cascadas de diferentes colores y texturas.  
  
-Pero, ¿dónde están?- se preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No los veo por ninguna parte- apuntó Hagrid.  
  
-Y sin embargo, están aquí- dijo Severus.  
  
Una araña de cosquillas recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Harry... ¿es que iba a pasarle eso cada vez que hablara Severus? Bueno, no le importaba tanto... Hermione se dio cuenta en seguida de la expresión fascinada de su amigo, que no quitaba la vista de Snape.  
  
-Harry... ¿estás bien...?- intentó preguntarle la rubia.  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo. En seguida salió, de cada cascada de chocolate, una criatura el triple de alta que un robot normal, pero mucho más ancha, con una espesa cobertura de chocolate cremoso. Parecían gigantescos muñequitos de Santa Claus.  
  
-Son cuatro... -explicó Snape – creo que cada una de ellas está compuesta por cinco robots acoplados. Vamos a tener que cambiar de táctica: ya no será tan fácil acceder a sus baterías, porque no sabemos a qué altura están, ni convertir el metal en otra cosa, porque no podemos verlo... ¿alguna idea, señorita Granger?  
  
Hermione, muy honrada por la petición de ayuda, pensaba a ritmo de examen, mientras los robots se acercaban peligrosamente. Hagrid, por su cuenta, arrancó una pesada cañería de metal y se arrojó hacia la criatura de chocolate con almendras.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Lena había traído su escoba, y se la pidió. La chica estaba paralizada por el terror y no se separaba de Hermione, mientras esta deliberaba con Snape.  
  
Entonces Harry se echó a volar. Era muy difícil, porque el techo de la fábrica no era tan alto como el cielo y por los numerosos obstáculos que encontraba. Pero los retos eran el mejor combustible para el chico de los ojos verdes: pasaba casi rozando a los robots, enfureciéndolos, mientras Hagrid destrozaba a golpes a uno de ellos. Así les daba tiempo para pensar a Hermione y Snape.  
  
-Una alteración en la materia del chocolate, que lo fundiera totalmente, los haría deshacerse de él, y así volveríamos a ver su parte metálica, y podríamos actuar como antes- propuso Snape.  
  
-Buena idea. ¿Empezamos por el que está a punto de matar a Harry? Creo que es de chocolate con nata.  
  
Hermione y Snape lanzaron a la vez un hechizo que licuaba el chocolate y la nata. Efectivamente, al fundirse estos en chorros, de debajo salió una criatura compuesta de cinco robots, sirviendo dos de ellos de piernas y de cadera, otros dos de brazos, que resultaban muy largos, y uno más de tronco y cabeza.  
  
Entonces se concentraron en convertir toda esa masa metálica en papel de nuevo. Pero era un esfuerzo que requería mucha energía, así que tardaron cierto tiempo. Y no se dieron cuenta de que otra criatura, la de chocolate blanco, se colocaba lentamente a sus espaldas.  
  
Hagrid casi había terminado con el muñeco de chocolate con almendras. Sólo le quedaba uno de los robots individuales. Pero era duro de pelar: se había colocado tres baterías, de los robots caídos, y era el triple de poderoso.  
  
Harry, por su parte, estaba consiguiendo aturdir mucho a la criatura de chocolate negro: le hacía girarse a buscarlo de manera que se golpeaba contra las cañerías. Era una masa torpe, sin mucha visibilidad ni agilidad. Al lado de la de Harry, su capacidad de reacción era la de un anciano que intenta matar una mosca. "Pero a veces los ancianos consiguen matarlas", se recordó a sí mismo Harry.  
  
Hermione y Snape transformaron los cinco robots en papel, que se deshizo en seguida al estar situado encima de un gran charco de chocolate líquido y templado. Pero no pudieron cantar victoria mucho rato: unas manos de dos dedos de chocolate blanco los levantaron en el aire. Lena se puso a gritar, alertando a Hagrid.  
  
Harry se asustó al ver los ropajes negros de Severus colgando en el vacío, recortados contra el fondo cremoso del chocolate blanco. Pero tuvo una idea, y volando rápidamente, se fue de la sala.  
  
Hagrid terminó con el robot triple de un último y contundente golpe en las tres baterías. Este soltó una especie de gemido antes de caer al suelo. Para los robots, sus baterías son como los...  
  
Sólo quedaban dos criaturas: la de chocolate blanco y la de chocolate negro. En manos de la primera, Hermione y Snape murmuraban rápidamente el hechizo licuador: cuando la masa blanca se deshizo y cayó al suelo, las manos del robot fallaron, dejándolos escapar. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre una gran cascada de chocolate blanco.  
  
Hagrid intentaba entretener al dulce de chocolate negro, pero le empezaban a fallar las fuerzas. Lena gritaba de pánico, porque Hermione y Snape estaban muy atrapados en la masa pegajosa... El robot negro le dio un puñetazo brutal a Hagrid, que casi lo derriba. Todo iba mal...  
  
Y entonces llegó Harry.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry recordó a tiempo los carros preparados con almíbar disolvente que estaban en la sala de máquinas, y fue a buscarlos. Afortunadamente, estaban cerca.  
  
Entró con uno de ellos en la sala de las cascadas, y utilizó el chorro transparente de almíbar para liberar a Severus y a Hermione de su trampa pegajosa. Los dos se levantaron tosiendo, casi ahogados, pero parecían estar bien.  
  
Luego dirigió la manguera hacia el robot negro, que sintió con rabia cómo se le iba fundiendo el chocolate. Se dirigió hacia Harry, con su actual forma metálica muy furiosa, pero el chico lo volvió a esquivar volando con la escoba.  
  
Hermione y Snape, ya recuperados, tardaron muy poco tiempo en convertir al polirobot que les había atacado en papel. Lena, muy a tiempo, agarró la manguera de almíbar y lo disolvió. Los tres suspiraron de alivio.  
  
Sólo quedaba ya el robot múltiple que estaba persiguiendo a Harry. De repente, un error del muchacho con la escoba de Lena, a la que no estaba acostumbrado, casi le arroja al suelo, cosa que aprovechó el robot para agarrarlo por la ropa, y acercarle peligrosamente sus cuchillas silbadoras...  
  
Pero cuando las cuchillas llegaron a la piel de Harry, ya eran de papel. Casi al mismo tiempo, una ducha de azúcar frío derritió lo que quedaba del robot... o casi.  
  
Harry cayó desde la altura donde estaba, pero no al suelo: los fuertes brazos de Severus Snape estaban preparados para recibirle.  
  
Mientras Hermione, Lena y Hagrid gritaban de alegría, Harry miraba fijamente a su profesor, refugiado en sus brazos.  
  
-Me gustaría quedarme así siempre- murmuró, para que sólo Severus pudiera oírle.  
  
Severus sentía la mirada serena de harry, y todos y cada uno de los músculos del chico reposando en sus brazos...  
  
-Profesor, creo que ya puede soltar a Harry- dijo Hermione.  
  
Snape enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello negro... y soltó a Harry.  
  
Los cinco celebraron su victoria durante un rato, entre risas y comentarios de las mejores jugadas. Después, Hagrid se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.  
  
-Debo ir a informar a Dumbledore. Además, necesitan los thestrals para una exhibición en la embajada... Tenemos que irnos ya. Pero no tenemos caballo para ti, Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, Hagrid. Yo lo llevaré de vuelta- dijo Snape, con un pequeño temblor en su voz.  
  
Lena, Hermione y Hagrid se despidieron, y volvieron a montar en los thestrals. Emprendieron el vuelo, saludando con la mano...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Severus, agotado por un día que le había exigido demasiado, se situó debajo de una gran cascada de chocolate frío y le dio un gran trago. Eso le hizo sentir mejor. Toda su túnica estaba desgarrada, chamuscada y arrancada, así que se la terminó de quitar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan fatigado, tan al borde del derrumbamiento. Pero la caricia del líquido le estaba ayudando a que sus músculos se relajaran, con un suave masaje líquido.  
  
¿Pero era el chocolate capaz de maseajear tan cuidadosamente sus riñones, su columna vertebral, sus hombros...? Snape se dio cuenta de que esos dedos pertenecían un humano llamado Harry. Pero estaba tan a gusto... no quería detenerle aún...  
  
-Tienes demasiados nudos... no deberías estresarte tanto, Severus- le dijo Harry mientras seguía trabajándole la espalda, provocando la sonrisa de su profesor.  
  
-Es verdad, procuraré tomarme mi trabajo menos en serio... ahí, sigue ahí... ahhh...  
  
Severus dejaba escapar suspiros de placer, que hacían muy feliz a Harry. Lentamente, éste extendió su masaje hasta otras zonas, activando ciertos puntos muy sensibles de su anatomía.  
  
-Harry, espera un momento, para... esto no puede ser...  
  
-Severus, escúchame tú a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé perfectamente que estoy bajo los efectos de una poción, pero eso no impide que me sienta maravillosamente bien, mejor que nunca en mi vida. Ahora soy feliz contigo, y siento, sé que tú también; y ahora, en este preciso momento, necesito estar contigo.  
  
-Pero luego podrías arrepentirte, Harry...  
  
-Y si fuera así, podrías borrarme ese recuerdo, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry hablaba muy razonablemente, cosa extraña para quien está bajo los efectos hipnóticos de un filtro. Snape se preguntaba si era posible que se le hubiera pasado ya el efecto: desde luego, por su cordura, lo parecía. Pero no por sus intenciones...  
  
Era demasiado, simplemente; demasiado bonita la idea de que Harry pudiera querer estar con él sin la intervención de ningún hechizo. Pero Snape se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Harry le acariciaba con su expertos dedos de buscador, y todo lo demás pasaba a segundos, terceros planos... en un instante final de lucidez, Severus se dio cuenta de que si cedía, si se unía a Harry, después tendría que soportar ese recuerdo durante el resto de una vida gris, y se estremeció de miedo, pero fue más fuerte otro estremecimiento, el causado por la boca de Harry que lamía lentamente el chocolate que se deslizaba por su piel, alrededor de su ombligo... y Severus Snape, por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar.  
  
Los dos cuerpos desnudos se mezclaron con el chocolate, buscándose y frotándose, disfrutando del doble placer de las caricias frías y de las cálidas. Los brazos de Harry temblaban al intentar apropiarse del cuerpo de Severus, buscando lugares que le causaran placer, y su boca lamía muy lentamente el cuello del profesor, para apartar el dulce chocolate y llegar hasta su piel.  
  
Al cabo de un largo rato, la necesidad de un contacto más intenso se fue haciendo urgente. Severus tomó a Harry de la mano y lo condujo hasta una cascada más pequeña, que parecía de agua, pero que olía a perfume de cáscara de limón y azahar.  
  
Se fueron quitando el chocolate el uno al otro, acariciando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, por escondido que estuviera. La urgencia de sentir toda la superficie de Severus, de poder tener un contacto total, era demasiado intensa para Harry, que acercaba su cuerpo al de su maestro para buscar superficies de roce que les hicieran gemir. Las pruebas irrefutables de su excitación se erguían, una contra la otra, pidiendo un abrazo más estrecho...  
  
Entonces Severus, con todo su cabello mojado, y sus ojos brillantes de excitación y deseo, se arrodilló ante Harry, y empezó a lamerle y a besarle entre las piernas. El chico se sentía desvanecer: la hábil boca de Severus le estaba haciendo descubrir colores del placer que ni siquiera había imaginado que existieran.  
  
-Severus... me tienes... soy tuyo...- susurraba Harry, como si el placer le arrancara esas confesiones.  
  
Severus temblaba al oírle. Ojalá, pensaba; ojalá pudieras ser mío más allá de hoy.  
  
Harry acarició el cuello de Severus, y lo guió hacia arriba. El profesor le miró.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas tuyo- dijo el chico, febril, estremecido- lo necesito, Severus...  
  
Eso fue demasiado para el profesor, cegado de deseo. Con un gesto, derribó a Harry y lo hizo caer boca abajo en la laguna de agua de limón. Entonces recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos ávidas, y no sólo con sus manos...  
  
-Relájate. Te prometo que el dolor sólo dura un instante- le susurró Severus cerca del oído.  
  
-No me importa, necesito sentirte dentro, por favor...  
  
La súplica de Harry encendió tanto a su profesor que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Harry emitió un delicioso sonido, que podía ser tanto de dolor como de placer. Y, lentamente, Severus empezó a moverse dentro de él, mientras le acariciaba lentamente los pezones con las manos. La cascada de agua caía exactamente encima del miembro de Harry, provocándole un placer desconocido, que se expandía cada segundo.  
  
Los gemidos de Harry estallaban en los oídos de Severus, que aceleraba cuidadosamente su ritmo interior. Harry se sentía a la merced de Severus, y esa sensación le embriagaba, quería pertenecerle completamente... Entonces sintió una mano precisa y cálida cerrándose sobre su centro, abrazándolo... Severus le tocaba deliciosamente al mismo tiempo que multiplicaba sus golpes, que llegaban muy dentro de Harry, manteniéndole en una delicada tensión entre el placer absoluto y el principio del dolor.  
  
Pero Severus supo inclinar esa balanza hacia el lado del placer. Con unos pocos movimientos perfectamente calculados, consiguió que Harry se volcara, sintiéndose más que nunca bajo el control de Severus. Al ver cómo Harry se deshacía, Severus no quiso esperar más, y se vació por completo dentro de su amante, con un largo e intenso suspiro de goce. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo...  
  
Se abrazaron, con fuerza, como si los dos tuvieran miedo de perder al otro. Pero después se miraron, y rieron.  
  
-¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequila? Hay un bar muy cerca- le sugirió Severus.  
  
-De acuerdo- respondió Harry, agotado y aturdido, pero con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Salieron a la explanada de la fábrica, ya vestidos con sus ropas reparadas mediante magia. Quedaba muy poca gente ya, a la que Severus tranquilizó. También colgó un cartel de "cerrado".  
  
-Sin embargo, tengo otros proyectos para los que necesitaré a mucha gente, hasta que volvamos a abrir la fábrica- le dijo a Violette.- Comuníqueselo a los demás.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, Señor- dijo Violette.- ¿Está usted bien?  
  
-Mejor que nunca- respondió Snape, mirando de reojo a Harry, que le sonreía.  
  
Entonces, caminando con dificultad, apareció una figura doblando la esquina de la fábrica. Debajo de toda la mugre aceitosa y con olor a dulcería, pudieron reconocer a Ron.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal esa visita? 


	8. De vuelta en Hogwarts

Un besazo para LiLiTh, aquí tienes más. Es cortito, pero pronto sigue.

Anita Puelma, ¿qué tal tu selección?

Severus Snape hacía balancear el contenido de su copa, un generoso trago de brandy. Miraba la esfera de cristal, y pensaba en el líquido dorado como un mar cálido, en el que naufragar sería todo un placer...

Harry había tomado el antídoto hacía tiempo. Y todo se había terminado. Ya estaba. Llevaba tres días en Hogwarts, y en ese tiempo había visto a Harry en clase, silencioso; o riendo con sus amigos en el comedor, o entrenando Quidditch; pero el muchacho nunca se había acercado a él, ni siquiera para pedirle que borrara cierto recuerdo de su memoria.

No, se había terminado. La ilusión de haber tenido a Harry durante unas horas parecía pertenecer a un pasado muy lejano, a un territorio inaccesible. Tenía que olvidar la sensación de poderle apretar entre sus brazos, de haberle hecho reír, de haberlo sentido suyo; tenía que quitarse de la cabeza el olor maravilloso del muchacho, que lo obsesionaba. Su cuerpo, elástico y tan suave, entregado a él...

Dio un profundo trago a su bebida... sí, todo iba a ser mucho peor ahora que sabía lo que era estar en el centro de la sonrisa de Harry... con la certeza de que nunca volvería a tenerla.

...oooOOOooo...

Hogwarts. Sólo llevaban cuatro días allí, y la rutina hacía sentir su fuerte inercia. La misma vida de siempre, o aún peor: los exámenes estaban prácticamente encima. Faltaban tres días para el primero, que era el lunes siguiente. Pero aún les quedaba un largo fin de semana por delante. Los tres amigos se divertían juntos, como siempre, agotando sus últimos días en el colegio. Quién sabe si volverían a estar juntos el año próximo...

-Chicos, ¿iremos a Hogsmeade el sábado?- preguntó Ron.

-Pero si ya no hay que comprar chocolatinas- apuntó irónicamente Hermione.

-Bueno, siempre podemos quedarnos a estudiar... hummm... me muero de ganas de repasar geomancia...- la picó Ron.

Hermione le echó una mirada furibunda.

-Chicos, el sábado yo no puedo- dijo Harry-. Tengo una cita.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con una cara de curiosidad. Pero Harry sonreía porque estaba más feliz que en mucho tiempo, aunque muy, muy nervioso.

-¡Oh, Harry! Me alegro mucho... - le felicitó Hermione.

-No es para tanto, ¿no?- dijo Ron-. Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica?

Hermione suspiró.

Esa misma mañana, Harry había tenido una pequeña conversación con Snape, al finalizar la clase. Pero antes esperó a que todos los alumnos se hubieran ido.

-Profesor, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento...

Snape se sorprendió. Pero le ocurría a menudo tratándose de Potter.

-Creo que...- Harry no sabía cómo seguir- ...que en la fábrica usted me hizo una promesa. Y me gustaría que la cumpliera.

Snape se quedó de piedra. Hacía varios días que le había suministrado a Potter el antídoto, y desde entonces su actitud había sido completamente normal... exceptuando algunas miradas de más, quizá... Pero Snape nunca habría creído que su alumno fuera a reclamarle aquella promesa. El corazón le latía con fuerza bajo las alas de cuervo de su vestimenta.

-¿Te refieres a... que pase un día entero contigo?- susurró Snape.

-Creo que sí- reconoció el chico, tragando saliva.

Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Bueno, el sábado no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Estupendo!- a Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-Con una condición, señor Potter: iremos donde yo quiera.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, feliz...

...oooOOOooo...

Lena y Hermione estaban recorriendo el verde césped de los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts. La hierba era fina y de color claro, y estaba salpicada de florecillas blancas y esponjosas que, de vez en cuando, un conejito venía a mordisquear.

-Hermione, fuiste tan valiente...- la admiración hacía vacilar las palabras de Lena.- Muchas gracias por protegerme.

Hermione la miraba, admirando el perfecto dibujo de su perfil, y el rico color de su pelo, donde brillaban mechones de todas las tonalidades oscuras.

-La primera vez que estás en peligro asusta más... pero cuando ya ha pasado más veces, no es tan grave... ¿nunca te he contado la historia de la piedra filosofal?

Lena negó con la cabeza. Las dos chicas se fueron hablando, mientras caminaban hacia el bosque...


	9. Una especie de sorpresa

Muchas gracias, Edisev. Ya leí varias de tus historias. Síguele! Severus power!  
  
Besazos para Lilith y Anna Potter. Espero que os guste este sábado de sorpresas… -------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por fin llegó el sábado por la mañana. Harry había quedado con Severus en una sala del castillo que normalmente estaba vacía y tranquila: la que albergaba la colección de minerales. Efectivamente, cuando llegó Harry, no había nadie aún.  
  
Le había sido muy difícil decidir qué ropa ponerse, temiendo que un aspecto excesivamente muggle desagradaría a Severus. Así que optó por unos pantalones negros de corte japonés que le había prestado Dean, del uniforme Kendo Mágico, y una camisa gris oscuro, cuyos dibujos parecían moverse. La había comprado hacía tiempo, pero nunca encontraba ocasión de ponérsela. En conjunto, parecía mayor y más seguro de sí mismo, estaba satisfecho.  
  
Snape entró en la habitación por una puerta secreta. Lo primero que hizo fue devorar a Harry con los ojos. "Vaya, qué aspecto más elegante para variar, Señor Potter; espero que ese cambio exterior refleje una mayor madurez en su actitud", parecía decirle, pero también parecía decirle "sólo tengo ganas de verte sin esa ropa, pero voy a disfrutar de la espera….". La realidad es que no dijo nada.  
  
Harry sentía los ojos clavados en él como focos de fuego negro.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Harry, un poco nervioso y un poco asustado.  
  
-Es… una especie de sorpresa… sígueme.  
  
Snape volvió a entrar por la puerta secreta del muro, y Harry fue detrás, pero el pasadizo no era como esperaba. El chico de los ojos verdes estaba acostumbrado a largos corredores con olor a humedad, pero este pasadizo secreto estaba perfectamente iluminado y ventilado. Estaba claro que era para uso de profesores… y que lo frecuentaban. Por eso casi nunca los veían el los pasillos normales.  
  
-Con este camino saldremos al bosque, y una vez allí usaremos un pequeño translador. Por cierto, Harry…  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Hueles realmente bien. ¿Qué poción es?  
  
Harry se sonrojó. Era un perfume muggle para hombres que nunca usaba, por ser demasiado fuerte, llamado "Roma". Pero se había puesto muy poco…  
  
-Profesor, su olfato es realmente agudo.  
  
-Sí, es verdad y es un castigo. Pero háblame de tú, Harry. Llámame Severus.  
  
El túnel era largo y estrecho. A veces, Harry tenía que elegir entre apretarse contra su profesor o quedarse detrás. Siempre escogía acercarse más.  
  
Una de esas veces, de repente, Severus se detuvo. Su rostro estaba a diez centímetros del de Harry, y sus cuerpos tan pegados el uno al otro que sentía en ritmo del corazón del otro. Severus cerro los ojos y respiró el olor de Harry…  
  
-Sí, está el perfume… pero debajo de ese olor está tu olor, la verdadera alma de tu cuerpo…  
  
Harry tragó saliva. Una cosa era actuar locamente bajo los influjos de un filtro, y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a 198 centímetros de Severus Snape empotrándote contra una pared mientras de deleita con tus olores más recónditos. Se sentía como un cervatillo acorralado por un cazador. Y le encantaba temblar de miedo…  
  
-Salgamos de aquí. Dumbledore se entera de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts- murmuró de pronto Severus.  
  
Harry salió de su trance, y continuó caminando, pero con un poquito más de dificultad.  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
Entre risas, las dos amigas se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Lena estaba un poco asustada, pero Hermione le había demostrado ya que con ella estaría protegida. Les salió al paso una araña gigante, pero Hermione hizo aparecer un filete de mosca y la araña se distrajo bastante.  
  
Habían llegado a un claro del bosque, que no parecía diferente de los demás. Pero Hermione buscaba pequeños detalles: cierta hiedra trepando por un árbol, una piedra de determinada forma, etc. Por fin los encontró.  
  
-Te he traído aquí para que veas algo… Hagrid nos trae a veces. Es una cabaña que construyó en la copa de un árbol. Está ahí, ¿la ves?  
  
Lena miró hacia arriba, pero las hojas eran tan espesas que no podía distinguirse nada.  
  
-¡Accio Hermione! ¡Accio Lena!  
  
Las dos chicas se pusieron a flotar en el aire. Lena se sorprendió de que Hermione fuerz capaz de hacer levitar humanos, ya que normalmente sólo los profesores podían hacerlo.  
  
Volando, llegaron hasta la cima de las copas más altas. Y allí, en medio de una gran haya varias veces centenaria, estaba la cabaña construida por Hagrid hace mucho tiempo.  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
Harry y Severus llegaron por fin a la linde del bosque, allí donde se terminaban los terrenos de Hogwarts y ya podían usar el traslador. Era una pequeña caja de madera de ébano.  
  
Al tocarla, sus manos se encontraron. Harry no podría decir se el estremecimiento que sintió a continuación se debía al salto en el espacio o a ese breve contacto.  
  
Aparecieron en un valle de hierba fresca, al lado de un riachuelo donde brillaban las piedras. Al fondo se veía un bosque.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-En Alemania, en la selva negra. Ven conmigo.  
  
Severus lo llevó por un pequeño sendero. Se notaba que había sido transitado recientemente por vehículos motorizados.  
  
-Necesitaba mantener ocupada a toda la plantilla de la fábrica, y además teníamos cierto excedente de producción a la que no se pudo dar salida, porque después de lo ocurrido en la fábrica no he querido sacar partidas a la venta.  
  
Harry asentía con la cabeza, sin entender. ¿A qué venía ahora hablar de la fábrica?  
  
-Y el resultado es este- Severus se detuvo delante de Harry, tapándole la vista. -¿Preparado?  
  
-Sí- dijo Harry. Intrigado.  
  
Severus se aparto. Ante los ojos de Harry apareció… ¡Una casita de caramelo!  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
La cabaña del árbol estaba muy descuidada, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie subía. Lena y Hermione se dedicaron un rato a arreglarla, por pura diversión, combinando métodos mágicos y muggle.  
  
Cuando toda la cabaña estuvo perfecta y reluciente, las dos chicas se dejaron caer en la camita, un poco cansadas de tanto trabajo. Era el único mueble blando. Lena hizo aparecer dos grandes vasos de limonada fría.  
  
-¡Gracias! – dijo Hermione. Dio un trago de su vaso mientras Lena la miraba beber… era tan hermosa… Hermione se dio cuenta de esa mirada. Había pocas cosas de las que no se diera cuenta.  
  
-Bueno- dijo la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga,- ¿y ahora, qué podemos hacer?  
  
…oooOOOooo…  
  
La casita tenía el tejado de grandes piruletas de caramelo duro, de diferentes colores, las paredes de grandes bloques de chocolate; las ventanas de una fina lámina de caramelo dorado, con los marcos de tofee a la menta; y todos los detalles, como el timbre, los adornos y el buzón, eran de los más variados tipos de substancias dulces. Por dentro, los muebles eran de guirlache y de turrón blanco, salvo los cojines, que estaban rellenos de praliné.  
  
Harry tenía los ojos como platos. Como sus tíos nunca le habían hecho caso, se había pasado la infancia leyendo a escondidas los cuentos de Dudley, y soñando con mundos felices de castillos y carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles. Por eso había sido doblemente "mágico" conocer Hogwarts, y por eso esa casita de chocolate significaba para él mucho más de lo que era capaz de expresar.  
  
-¡Es… maravillosa!  
  
-Puedes probarla, si quieres… -le dijo Severus, complacido del efecto que había causado en Harry.  
  
Este, poco a poco, iba explorando los sabores de la casa, con la punta de la lengua… tofee de café, mousse de caramelo quemado, perlas de crema de azúcar… incluso las flores de las macetas estaban hechas de un delicado caramelo con sabor a rosas y violetas.  
  
Severus, por su parte, estaba disfrutando mucho de ver jugar a la lenguecita de Harry, tan curiosa, que se introducía en todos los rincones. Esa lengua tan rosada, tan húmeda, tan dispuesta a probar nuevos sabores…  
  
-¡Severus! ¡La tela de las cortinas es de hilo de caramelo, y sabe a frambuesa!- decía Harry, entusiasmado.- A Ron le encantaría esto…  
  
El chico, poco a poco, fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones de la casa, hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cuando llegó, allí le estaba esperando Severus, sentado sobre el gran colchón que parecía de agua.  
  
Harry dejó de lamer. Las suaves ondulaciones del colchón bajo el cuerpo de Severus atraían toda su atención.  
  
-Oye, Severus, y este colchón…  
  
-Está lleno de almíbar de limón y azahar, ese que brotaba de cierta cascada… pero quizá no te acuerdes.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry sí se acordaba. Recordaba toda la escena de las cascadas con lujo de detalles, y eso le hacía ponerse muy tenso, muy nervioso, y muy excitado. No sabía cómo salir de esa situación: Severus le miraba intensamente y él le sostenía la mirada.  
  
Hasta que tuvo una idea.  
  
-Hay un dulce que aún no he probado-, dijo inocentemente.  
  
Entonces se acercó al rostro de Severus, y le dio un prolongado, lento lametazo. 


	10. La sed del limón

Luzy Snape: sí, está almibarado. A ver si se equilibra con un poquito de ácido... limón.

Anna Potter: espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews...

Besos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizá Lena había pasado menos tiempo de su vida estudiando, pero eso significaba que había aprovechado ese tiempo para otras cosas, y que, en definitiva, poseía cierta experiencia sobre la vida de la que Hermione visiblemente carecía.

Iba a tener que enseñarle un par de cosas. Para empezar, deslizó un frío y fino dedo entre los labios de la rubia gryffindor, para indicarle que entre ellas no hacía falta ningún discurso. Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la respiración desordenada de quien espera algo y no sabe bien de qué se trata.

Después, lentamente, fue apartando el pelo de la cara de Hermione, para mirarla sin estorbos.

-Eres preciosa- le dijo Lena-, con esa boquita...

Pero Hermione no la dejó terminar, y la interrumpió con un beso impaciente e inexperto. Prefería aprender por su cuenta.

...oooOOOooo...

Snape se mostró impasible ante la lengua de Harry, aunque su interior hirviera como un volcán furioso.

-Harry... creo que has tomado demasiados dulces y eso se te ha subido a la cabeza.... No quiero que te confundas y creas encontrar azúcar donde no lo hay Te recomiendo que pruebes con esto.

Severus hizo aparecer un gajo de limón fresco.

Harry lo miraba sin comprender. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? No estaba cansado de azúcar... bueno, quizá un poco. De todas maneras, como Severus le ofrecía la ácida fruta en su tentadora mano, pensó que sería una falta de educación no responderle, y hundió los dientes en la pulpa fría del limón.

El contraste entre los dulces que había tomado le hizo sentir toda la acidez del limón muy intensamente... ¿o quizá era que se trataba de un limón especialmente fuerte, demasiado ácido?

De repente, tenía una imperiosa, urgentísima necesidad de beber...

Harry miró con sospecha a Severus, que reía malévolamente.

-No quiero que llegues a mí cansado de dulces, Harry. Te quiero lleno de sed hacia mí...

A Harry, con la garganta seca por culpa del limón mágico, le bastaron un par de golpes de varita para hacer desaparecer la ropa de ambos, y con una prisa febril, se puso a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante en busca de alguna humedad con la que saciar su sed mágica. Exploraba rabiosamente su boca, succionándole la lengua y los labios, y Severus se sentía atrapado en ese torbellino adolescente, inmovilizado por los fuertes brazos de Harry, pero era una prisión de la que no tenía prisa por liberarse...

...oooOOOooo...

Hermione aprendía rápido. Notaba cómo toda su piel se convertía en un acumulador de energía y de calor al frotarse con la piel de Lena. Estaba saboreando con los ojos cerrados cada matiz, cada monte y cada hueco del cuerpo de su amiga.

Lena se dejaba llevar por la infinita suavidad del cuerpo rubio de Hermione. Se frotaba lentamente contra ella, dando tiempo a cada sensación para afianzarse y llegar a su máxima expresión, y sentía que esa electricidad le erizaba el vello y le crispaba la piel de todo su cuerpo.

Se desnudaron, sin darse cuenta. Las prendas de ropa caían al suelo como un pequeño otoño privado, con la lentitud de las hojas. Lena, cada vez más encendida, buscaba el rubio pabellón donde Hermione escondía su placer inexplorado, pero esta retrasaba el momento, haciendo que el deseo de su amiga morena creciera a la vez que sus susurros de súplica...

Hermione tenía las mejillas rosadas, y la piel a punto de florecer, con los nervios por fuera. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba como si el rocío hubiera llegado un poco antes. Lena se enroscaba a ella, buscándola...

...oooOOOooo...

La cama de almíbar ondeaba como un pequeño mar, obligando a los cuerpos a unirse a su ritmo acuático. Cada gesto o golpe era devuelto por esa marea al nudo que formaban los dos hombres.

Harry, sediento, buscando desesperadamente, iba cambiando de postura con relación a Severus. Este se giró lentamente hasta sentir que sus labios por fin alcanzaban la excitación de su alumno, al mismo tiempo que sentía la boca de este cerrarse sobre su propio deseo, y medirle las contracciones sanguíneas a su pequeño corazón.

Harry gemía, gemía de sed y de placer, como si esas dos agudas sensaciones tuvieran que tener una meta común, y sentía crecer dentro de su boca el alma de Severus, a la vez que él mismo se deshacía con las suaves y rítmicas caricias de la lengua del profesor. Y la cama les acariciaba suavemente, ondulante...

El sonido acuciante que salía de la garganta de Harry estaba enloqueciendo a Severus, que aumentó al ritmo y la presión de sus lametazos, sintiendo a cambio cómo Harry iba volviendo más intensos los suyos. Sentían el placer total tan cerca, y tan mutuo, que era como si fueran un solo cuerpo jadeante, expectante, ansioso por obtener un segundo de eternidad.

Harry, por fin, consiguió saciar su sed, haciendo resbalar por su garganta, con placer, cada gota de su amante, un segundo después de que este le hubiera recibido a él. Afianzaron con fuerza su lazo transversal, abrazándose a las piernas del otro, besándolas, frotándolas con un deseo insaciable...

-¿Quieres un poco más de limón, Harry?- le preguntó Severus.

-Me parece que dentro de un rato voy a querer que tomes tú un poco- contestó el chico, riendo, mientras pegaba con la almohada a su amante.

...oooOOOooo...

Hermione descansaba, sintiendo su corazóm bombear más rápio que nunca. Jamás había imaginado que en su cuerpo se escondiera semejante fuente de placer, algo tan inmenso, tan cósmico...

A su lado, Lena sonreía, acariciándole los rizos.

-Hermione... -le preguntó la chica morena.

Ella no contestó. Estaba ocupada tratando de retener cada pequeña sensación, en ese estado maravilloso de sensibilidad aguda que llega después del rayo.

-¿Me vas a querer? – se atrevió a decir Lena.

Hermione la abrazó, con una nueva fuerza en su cuerpo.

-Ya te quiero...

...oooOOOooo...

-Severus, dime la verdad, ¿trucaste el sorteo de los envoltorios dorados para asegurarte de que yo ganara? Porque es demasiada casualidad que Sirius me mandase uno a casa, y que yo comprara DOS premiados en Hogsmeade...

-¿Y no crees, Harry, que en la vida hay casualidades?

Harry se puso serio de repente.

-Pero Severus, en clase siempre nos dices que las casualidades no existen, que hay que tenerlo todo bajo control, que no se puede confiar en el azar...

Severus sonrió levemente.

-Me alegra saber que me escuchas cuando hablo... Yo no preparé que vinieras, Harry. Si alguna vez me hubiera atrevido a intentar algo para conocerte o para atraerte, habría esperado a que fueras un poco mayor. Y respecto del azar...

-...¿sí?- los ojos de Harry aleteaban como mariposas verdes, buscando los de Severus.

-... le debo una- dijo el mago mayor, un segundo antes de buscar tiernamente la boca entreabierta del chico.


End file.
